


Не способен сказать ничего хорошего

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo is a Mess, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, compliments, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: Modern!AU. Отъявленный мудак Бен Соло проиграл спор в своём офисе. Теперь каждый разговор с сотрудниками он обязан начинать с комплимента, а иначе ответа он не дождётся. К удивлению Рей, он абсолютно ничего ей не говорит.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Не способен сказать ничего хорошего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Nice to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242295) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



> Гамма: [Carlie_Hessenthaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler)
> 
> Перевод на ficbook: [Не способен сказать ничего хорошего](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9062118)

Часы показывали всего лишь десять утра, а Бен Соло выглядел уже как выжатый лимон. Когда он заметил предвкушающий взгляд По, то отбросил со лба волосы и нахмурился. Рей прыснула в свой блокнот. 

— Мистер Дэмерон, — произнёс он. — У вас есть для меня новости? 

— Простите, что? — По смотрел на Бена и хлопал ресницами. — Со мной кто-то разговаривает? Лично? 

В комнате раздались звуки плохо сдерживаемых смешков. Рей наблюдала, как По приставил руку к уху и наклонился к Бену. 

Бен нахмурился, уставился на письменный стол, сглотнул и произнёс: 

— Мистер Дэмерон. На вас чудеснейший оттенок чёрного! У вас есть для меня новости? 

Роуз, которая сидела рядом с Рей, фыркнула от смеха, и все присутствующие разом захихикали. 

— Паршиво старается, — пробормотала Роуз ей в плечо, пряча ухмылку за костяшками пальцев. 

Рей прикусила губу и улыбнулась Бену Соло, хмуро смотревшему на них обоих. Он заскрипел зубами: 

— Это был вполне приемлемый конструктивный комментарий по поводу его внешнего вида, индивидуальности и трудовой этики… 

— _Комплимент,_ Соло! Это называется _комплимент!_ — вырвалось из Финна, сидящего рядом с По. Даже Гвен расплылась в улыбке. 

Посмеиваясь, Рей наблюдала, как Бен надул губы и снова уставился на стол, во главе которого стоял. С начала рабочего дня прошло чуть больше часа, а выглядел он так, будто вот-вот готов взорваться. 

Всё началось на прошлой неделе со стёбных шуток По и ворчания Бена. В понедельник По сообщил, что у него назначена встреча с Герберами, сделка с которыми всё время срывалась. Все пожелали ему удачи, а Бен, потягивая чёрный кофе в углу комнаты отдыха, произнёс: 

— Постарайся не облажаться, как с Миллерами. 

— Соло, ты вообще способен сказать что-нибудь хорошее? — огрызнулся По, качая головой. 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть милым. Я здесь, чтобы рулить делами. 

— Тогда _рули_ на выход, — фыркнул По. — Если я добьюсь от Гербера согласия на сделку, то с удовольствием выслушаю от тебя комплимент. 

— Не получишь ты никакого согласия. 

— Спорим, Соло? 

Так всё и началось. Угрюмый, вечно задумчивый Бен Соло заключил пари с По Дэмероном: если тот достигнет договорённости, Бену придётся начинать разговор с комплимента. Целую неделю. 

Сначала Рей рассмеялась, потягивая напиток с молочной пенкой, украшенный взбитыми сливками, когда они обменивались рукопожатием. Бен был… не очень приятным человеком. Главным его назначили, когда его мать ушла в длительный отпуск — так что, хоть он и не был их руководителем, по факту они всё же работали под его началом. И он постоянно любил об этом напоминать. 

Рей заметила, как у него покраснели уши от всеобщего смеха — небольшая очаровательная деталь, которую она начала замечать пару месяцев назад, когда кто-то спровоцировал его. 

— Отвечаю на вопрос, — сказал По, ухмыляясь, — да, завтра после обеда я с ними созваниваюсь. 

— Прекрасно. Пожалуйста, вышли мне копии их писем. Мисс Тико… 

— А что мисс Тико? — спросила Роуз с улыбкой на губах. Все с усмешкой повернулись к Бену, дожидаясь комплимента, которым он её наградит. 

Бен поджал губы — ещё одна подмеченная Рей привычка — словно он хотел сказать кучу всего, но так и не решался. 

— Ваши волосы сегодня… в творческом беспорядке. 

Роуз фыркнула. 

— В творческом беспорядке? Разве это комплимент? 

Бен нахмурился, глядя на неё. 

— Похоже, именно такой причёски вы и добивались. Вам удалось. 

Финн в голос рассмеялся, а Бен сурово уставился на свои документы. 

На остальных собраниях Рей сидела и улыбалась вместе со всеми, сгорая от любопытства узнать, какими же «комплиментами» он будет ей осыпать в течение следующей недели.

По так разошёлся, что принялся записывать лучшие «комплименты» Бена на доску почёта: 

_У Гвен Фазмы полезный рост._

_Бен ничего не имеет против шуточек По._

_Финн волосатый._

По разослал всему офису напоминание, что если Бен Соло не обратится к ним в переписке с комплиментом, то по правилам пари они не обязаны ему отвечать. Копия письма отправилась и Бену. 

Рей улыбнулась, покачав головой. Когда в три часа дня она получила электронное письмо с запросом на сводную таблицу, над которой весь день работала, она ухмыльнулась и ответила: 

_Это мне? Кажется, здесь чего-то не хватает…_

Она перебрала бумаги, проверила папку «Входящие», разнесла несколько копий по этажу, открыла почту, прочитала уведомление от Финна, сделала звонок, снова обновила «Входящие»… 

Когда часы показали полчетвёртого, Рей начала нервничать, так и не дождавшись ответа. Уместны ли с её стороны подобные чувства? Это почти как… почти как _флиртовать,_ чем она бы никогда не стала заниматься. 

Ну, не сказать, что уж _никогда,_ но не по электронной почте, и не… не со своим начальником. 

Без пятнадцати пять Роуз хихикнула, сидя за рабочим столом, что-то распечатала и передала По. Тот с жадностью всмотрелся в листок и расплылся в улыбке. Затем он вскочил и дописал в левом углу доски: 

_У Роуз Тико громкий смех — и кому-то это точно должно нравиться._

Рей снова проверила «Входящие». Ничего. 

Бросив взгляд на закрытую дверь кабинета Бена Соло, она отправила ему сводную таблицу и выключила компьютер.

К среде По затеял на доске состязание по количеству набранных очков. Он записал всех сотрудников и указал под каждым именем их отборные комплименты, чтобы в конце недели все проголосовали за лучший. 

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что там было написано чёрным по белому (да ещё выделено зелёным маркером), что Рей не получила никаких высказываний от Бена Соло. 

— Рей, что за хрень? 

Она отхлебнула фраппучино и пожала плечами. 

— Он пока не разговаривал со мной. Мы вообще редко общаемся. 

Утром её вызвали на конференц-звонок в кабинет Бена. Он уже разговаривал по телефону, когда Рей проскользнула внутрь и открыла блокнот на чистой странице. Пока он общался с клиентом своим фирменным снисходительным тоном, его взгляд прошёлся по её полупустому стакану кофейного напитка с песочным печеньем. Когда Бен, как ни в чём не бывало, вновь сконцентрировался на разговоре, Рей ухмыльнулась, глядя в свои заметки. 

Бен был забавным в своей саркастической манере, которую большинство людей не умели распознавать. Он никогда не смеялся над собственными шутками — а может, даже и не подозревал, что шутит — но Рей улыбалась, думая о бедняге на другом конце провода. 

Когда он кивком отпустил её, она взяла пустой стакан и направилась к своему рабочему месту, но её остановил По: 

— Ну и? Он припас для тебя что-нибудь? — По открыл колпачок маркера и с предвкушением посмотрел на неё. 

— Э-э… — неуверенно пробормотала Рей и взглянула на доску. — Он сказал… Он сказал, что… я хорошо закофеинена. 

По фыркнул от смеха и добавил под её именем единственную строчку: 

_Хорошо закофеинена._

В четверг утром, стоя напротив кофеварки, Рей проверяла телефон и потягивала ярко-красный освежающий напиток из лесных ягод. Она почувствовала, как кто-то вошёл в комнату отдыха, и подняла глаза в тот момент, когда этот кто-то пробормотал «Прошу прощения», чем-то громыхая у неё перед носом. 

Она взглянула вверх и увидела Бена с его чёрной кружкой (обыкновенной чёрной без каких-либо логотипов и изображений), который надеялся обойти её и добраться до кофейника. 

Она улыбнулась ему и сказала: 

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Рей наклонила голову, затрепетав от перспективы вырвать из него комплимент. 

Как только Бен понял, что она имела в виду, он сузил глаза и сжал челюсти. И просто замер на месте с безвольно свисающей с его пальцев кофейной кружкой. 

Рей считала удары сердца, пока взгляд Бена Соло скользил по её лицу, одежде, туфлям. Его взгляд снова вернулся к её лицу, он открыл рот и… 

…снова закрыл, и судорожно сглотнул, оборачиваясь через плечо, будто пытаясь найти там ответ. 

Щёки Рей вспыхнули. 

Финн волосатый. 

Роуз невысокого роста. 

А Рей… никто. Она для него никто. 

Она почувствовала, как от его взгляда по коже пробежала дрожь, и уже собиралась отодвинуться от кофейника и признать поражение, как вдруг Бен развернулся и ушёл, оставляя кружку пустой. 

Хлопая глазами, Рей уставилась на дверь комнаты отдыха в ожидании... чего-то.

К утру пятницы больше всех комплиментов набрал По, причём с большим отрывом. Судя по всему, он часто донимал Бена, поэтому необходимость в комплиментах увеличивалась с каждым разом. 

Рей прочла записи на доске, пока загружался её компьютер, и обнаружила, что по прошествии недели Бен в этом деле преуспел. 

_Роуз идёт жёлтый._

_Фазма хорошо справляется со своей работой._

_Финн всех веселит._

_Новый одеколон По гораздо лучше предыдущего._

А Рей по-прежнему была «хорошо закофеинена». И он даже не говорил этого. 

Дверь кабинета открылась, и как только Бен вошёл, По вскочил и выкрикнул: 

— Так, народ! К нам пожаловала последняя порция комплиментов! — Он усмехнулся, когда Бен остановился и потёр висок. — Это была невероятная неделя. Мне однозначно полегчало от осознания того, как Бен Соло на самом деле ко мне относится. 

В комнате раздался смех, а Рей опустила взгляд на клавиатуру. Да, теперь, когда она точно знала, как Бен Соло её воспринимал — то есть _никак_ — она чувствовала себя совершенно иначе. 

— Но сегодня я хотел бы попросить Бена выйти на другой уровень. Бен, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты выделил детали, которые тебе по-настоящему в нас _нравятся._ Начни с меня. 

Плечи Бена поникли. Он пробормотал что-то невнятное и, наконец, выдал: 

— Твои ботинки выглядят дорого. 

По прыснул. 

— И тебе это нравится? Что на мне дорогая обувь? 

— Конечно. 

В комнате снова раздался смех. 

— Окей, — сказал По, — теперь ублажи Рей. 

«Ублажи Рей» — уж точно не то, что бы она хотела услышать этим утром. Она почувствовала, как заливается румянцем, и опустила взгляд на свои колени. 

— Нет, ему не нужно… 

— Нет-нет, — произнёс По. — У тебя почти нет комплиментов. Соло, — сказал он, указывая на Рей, — жги. 

Бен уставился на нее так же, как в комнате отдыха: просто рассматривал её, не зная, что сказать. Рей прикусила щёку. 

— У Рей… — Бен осёкся. — Она… 

Он быстро заморгал, и Рей увидела капельки пота у него на виске. 

Все заёрзали, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы расслышать, не шепчет ли он чего-нибудь. 

Взгляд Бена скользнул по её лицу. В кабинете стояла звенящая тишина. 

Рей повернулась к своему столу. 

— Она отправила мне сводную таблицу. Полностью законченную. 

Финн и Роуз рассмеялись, словно сбросив напряжение, а Рей улыбнулась, всё ещё глядя на свои колени. 

— И эта сводная таблица, — произнёс По, вытаскивая, как клещами, слова из Бена, — тебе понравилась? Сделано всё правильно? 

Рей через плечо услышала его напряжённый ответ. 

— Да. 

— Значит, это говорит о то-о-м, — протянул По, — что Рей хорошо работает? 

— Да. 

— Бинго! — По хлопнул в ладоши, изображая, будто вытирает пот со лба, словно только что пробежал парочку километров. 

По переключился на Финна. 

Рей открыла свою электронную почту и начала работать, пока они продолжали вытягивать из Бена комплименты.

Весь остаток дня она постоянно откладывала момент, чтобы вручить Бену итоговый отчёт по закрытому в прошлом месяце расчётному счёту. Она чуть было не подослала Роуз вместо себя, чтобы та положила его на стол Бена, но это бы вызвало лишние вопросы. 

К концу дня каждый отдал свой голос за понравившееся высказывание. Победил комплимент Финна: 

_Финн почти мастер своего дела, и поэтому его не увольняют._

Без пяти пять, когда все собрались уходить, Рей встала и прокралась в кабинет Бена, держа в руке десяток листов. Она толкнула приоткрытую дверь, довольная тем, что в офисе никого нет, и потянулась, чтобы бросить отчёт на его почту. 

Почта находилась совсем рядом с принтером, и на нём лежало несколько свежеотпечатанных страниц, которые привлекли внимание Рей. Она готова была поклясться, что увидела своё имя… 

Она схватила копии и обнаружила список. 

_У Рей красивые глаза._

_Её кожа кажется нежной._

_Она источает аромат пляжа на вечерней заре._

_Рей очень собрана и постоянно добивается успеха._

_У Рей идеальный рост._

_Она всеобщая любимица и со всеми прекрасно ладит._

_Мне нравится её причёска, когда она делает три пучка._

_У неё восхитительная улыбка._

_Мне нравится, когда она носит распущенные волосы._

Рей просмотрела листок, натыкаясь на повторяющиеся несколько раз слова «глаза» и «волосы». Потом перевернула следующую страницу и поразилась увиденному. 

_У неё идеальные губы._

_Мне нравится её фигура._

_У неё длинные ноги, и мне нравится, когда она носит юбки._

_Я хочу поцеловать её в шею._

_Мне нравятся её сиськи._

_Её груди идеально поместились бы в моих ладонях._

_Мне нравится её синяя блузка._

_Наверное, её сиськи мягкие._

_Хочу их пососать._

Список заполнял всю страницу, словно он уверовал в то, что её грудь — это божий дар. Четверть следующей страницы была посвящена её бёдрам. 

Но Рей не могла оторвать взгляда от одной фразы: 

_Её киска наверняка приятная на вкус._

Она подскочила, когда дверь со скрипом открылась и на пороге появился Бен, заполняя собой все пространство дверного проёма. Он удивлённо посмотрел на неё, и, не успев спросить, не нужно ли ей что-нибудь, опустил взгляд на листы в её руках. 

Вдруг он стал еще бледнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж хлеще. 

— Это не… — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Я не… — он вырвал страницы из её дрожащих пальцев, прочистил горло и произнёс: 

— Я составляю списки комплиментов для каждого сотрудника, и… 

Очередное глупое оправдание отчаянно уплывало прочь. 

— Ах вот как?! — выдохнула Рей. — И что же говорит Финн о _своих_ сиськах? 

Бен прикрыл глаза, его щёки стали ярко-розовыми, а уши — эти уши — запылали под волосами. Рей наблюдала, как его лицо перекосилось будто от физической боли. 

— Я… я пойму, если ты пожалуешься. Ты можешь обратиться напрямую к мистеру Дэмерону, потому что, очевидно, ты не хочешь сейчас говорить со мной… 

Он отошёл от дверного проёма, освобождая путь, и переместился в угол кабинета. Смысл этого жеста был ясен: ты можешь идти. 

Он не смел смотреть ей в глаза, держа в руках страницы, сминая и уничтожая их одну за другой. 

Рей чувствовала, как в жилах закипает кровь, но оставалась на месте и наблюдала, как он стыдливо забился в угол. 

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — мы всю неделю получали комплименты, но ты не получил ни одного. 

Бен поджал губы и посмотрел на неё сквозь опущенные ресницы. Она шагнула к нему. 

— Я думаю, ты прекрасно справляешься с работой в отсутствие своей матери, — начала Рей. 

Он наблюдал за ней, как мышь в углу, ожидающая внезапного прыжка кошки. 

— И я думаю, что у тебя тоже идеальный рост. — Она улыбнулась, подходя ближе. — И мне нравится, когда у тебя краснеют уши. 

Бен сдвинул брови и провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошив пряди, чтобы спрятать уши. 

Рей остановилась перед ним и потянулась рукой к волосам, накручивая локон на пальцы. 

— И мне нравятся твои волосы. 

В его взгляде что-то промелькнуло. Он неподвижно изучал её лицо, когда рука Рей опустилась с его волос на плечо. 

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнёс он. — Приятно от тебя это услышать. 

Она прикусила губу, приподнялась на цыпочках и прошептала: 

— Твои губы тоже идеальны. 

И потянулась к его рту. 

Он колебался, отдавая ей инициативу, позволяя ей обводить языком свои губы. Рей почти отстранилась, но тут ладони Бена мягко опустились ей на талию, и она почувствовала, как его пальцы стискивают её. 

Рей обняла Бена за плечи, прижимаясь к его груди как можно крепче, чувствуя своим телом его широкий торс и утопая в этих ощущениях. Когда она толкнулась языком в его рот, он издал тихий стон, и руки Бена заскользили по её спине, притягивая ближе. 

— Ты хорошо целуешься, Бен. — Она куснула его за губу и покрыла поцелуями подбородок. — Кстати, это был комплимент, — промурлыкала она. 

— Да, спасибо, — прохрипел он. — Ты… тоже хорошо это делаешь. 

Рей втянула губами кожу на его шее, в то время как Бен запустил пальцы ей в волосы. 

— Это был комплимент? — прошептала она, касаясь пальцами его скул. 

— Да. Конечно. 

— Оу, хорошо, — поддразнила она, покусывая мочку его уха. — Мне нравится это слышать. 

Словно потеряв голову, Бен вдруг схватил её за ляжки, приподняв так, чтобы Рей обвила ногами его талию, и понёс к столу. Он усадил её на край и заглянул в глаза. 

— Ты не против? — спросил он. Она кивнула, и Бен развёл её колени, устраиваясь между ними. Потом обхватил ладонями её лицо и уже без прежней робости и смущения снова потянулся к губам. — Я так хотел этого… — пробормотал он. 

Рей начала расстёгивать его рубашку, пока он покрывал страстными поцелуями её подбородок. 

— Обожаю твою шею, — прошептал он и поцеловал в неё, втягивая кожу губами. Рей ахнула, улыбаясь ему в плечо. — Обожаю твои волосы. — Его рука скользнула по её волосам, сжимая пряди. — Обожаю эти сиськи. — Грубая ладонь спустилась с её плеча ниже, начиная ласкать грудь. 

Внезапно у неё перехватило дыхание. Рей с трудом сдержала смешок при мысли, что Бен Соло _сыпет_ комплиментами, зажимая её и целуя. 

Она просунула между ними руку и вытащила блузку из-под юбки, стянув её через голову. Бен лишь на секунду исчез из поля зрения за тканью, и через мгновение появился, уже стоя на коленях, притягивая её к себе за поясницу и целуя грудь. 

Она будто умерла и вознеслась на небеса: то ли от ощущений, как её пальцы зарылись в его копну волос; то ли от того, как его губы отодвинули кружево бюстгальтера и обхватили её сосок; то ли от звуков, издаваемых им, пока он посасывал её грудь. 

Невозможно было определить. 

Как только Бен переключился на другой сосок, Рей расстегнула бюстгальтер. Когда она с обнажённой грудью села на уголок его рабочего стола, он несколько мгновений просто молча смотрел на неё. 

— Ты красавица. — От его хриплого и низкого голоса Рей почувствовала, как кожу внезапно охватила приятная дрожь, а тело покрылось мурашками. Его глаза снова опустились к ее груди и потемнели. 

— У тебя идеальные сиськи. То, что нужно. 

Она поджала губы, подавляя улыбку, заметив, с каким обожанием он разглядывает её тело. Бен наклонился и снова поцеловал Рей, неторопливо обводя языком её язык; кончики пальцев, словно пёрышки, легко коснулись её ключицы и закружили над сосками, сжимая тугие вершинки. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Бен поднял глаза и произнёс: 

— Можно я отлижу тебе? 

_Блин,_ да зачем он вообще _спрашивает?_

Непонятно, что отразилось на её лице, так как в горле пересохло и Рей не смогла произнести ни звука, но его взгляд переключился на её бёдра. 

Он приподнял юбку, скользнув руками по ляжкам, и широко развёл её колени, уставившись на промежность. 

В голове Рей промелькнула мысль о том, какие трусики она сегодня выбрала, прежде чем он наклонился и поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность её бёдра. 

Вроде с этим всё было в порядке. 

Рей запустила пальцы в волосы Бена и с силой дёрнула, когда он надавил на клитор через кружево. Он отодвинул ткань, и ощущения скользящего по складкам языка заставили её вскрикнуть. 

Он резко накрыл ей рот ладонью, отчего Рей моментально распахнула глаза и посмотрела на дверь, которая была по-прежнему открыта с того момента, как Бен вошёл в дверь. Время уже шестой час, и она надеялась… 

Он принялся посасывать её клитор, и Рей всхлипнула в руку, перекидывая ногу через его плечо. Пальцы Бена поглаживали, кружа и дразня вход во влагалище, пока он ласкал его языком. 

— О, боже… — Она сильнее зажала себе рот, когда он погрузил в неё свой длинный толстый палец. Ляжки Рей свело судорогой; она с трудом могла поверить, что уже кончает, застонав и сжимая его голову ногами. 

Кожа горела, но, тяжело дыша, Рей наконец-то спускалась с небес на землю. Бен Соло смотрел на неё снизу вверх, скользя взглядом по её лицу, груди и животу. 

— Я так и думал, — сказал он, поднимаясь и притягивая Рей к себе. 

_Её киска наверняка приятная на вкус._

Рей застонала, прижимаясь к нему, и принялась расстёгивать ремень и давно забытую рубашку. Он всё не мог оторваться от её груди, даже когда Рей спустила с него брюки, обхватила рукой член и начала его ласкать. Он застонал, все еще держа ее грудь в ладонях и пощипывая соски. 

Рей притянула Бена за бёдра чуть ближе, прижимая член к входу, и обхватила его ногами. Это привлекло его внимание. 

Он пристально посмотрел на неё, прерывисто дыша, и когда она прикусила губу и молча кивнула, он толкнулся внутрь. 

Рей уронила ему голову на плечо, чувствуя, как распадается, ощущая неведомую ранее наполненность. Она охнула, осознав, что он продолжает играться с её сиськами, кружа пальцами вокруг сосков. Стенки влагалища затрепетали, и она вскрикнула, ощущая предельную для своего тела растяжку. 

Бен приглушённо застонал, входя в неё неглубокими толчками. Он оторвался от её груди и потянулся вниз, прижимая колено Рей к своим рёбрам. Когда он погрузился в нее полностью, Рей ахнула от этих ощущений, чувствуя себя распустившимся цветком — даже в самых смелых мечтах она не помыслила бы о подобном. 

Бен начал неторопливо покачиваться в ней, и Рей зажмурилась, чувствуя, как он не до конца выходя и возвращаясь вновь, задевает чувствительное местечко глубоко в ней. 

Она возрождалась из пепла и вновь сгорала. А Бен по-прежнему медленно, ритмично и глубоко двигался в ней. Он обхватил ее за подбородок, приподнимая лицо. Рей распахнула глаза и поняла, что он смотрит на ее губы полуприкрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша. 

— Я знал, что с тобой будет так. — И прежде чем втянуть её в новый поцелуй, прошептал: — И это комплимент. 

Рей стиснула его в объятиях, теряя над собой контроль, разгораясь, словно пламя на ветру. Она шире раздвинула бёдра и срывающимся голосом закричала. Бен снова поцеловал её, проникая в рот языком, заглушая крики, и резко подался бёдрами вперёд, выбивая из неё самый безумный из испытанных ею когда-либо оргазмов. 

А может, и не один. 

Возможно, тысячи, пока его пальцы сжимали ляжки, губы касались губ, а член входил в узкое влагалище жёсткими толчками. 

Тяжело дыша, Бен притянул её ближе; одной рукой обнял за талию, а другой снова начал перекатывать пальцами сосок. Рей обхватила его ногами, втягивая ртом воздух, пока Бен кончал, впиваясь в неё пальцами до синяков. 

Она задрожала, покрывая её губы лёгкими поцелуями, чувствуя, как у Бена перехватывает дыхание. Наконец он отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на неё, и убрал с её лица прядь волос. 

Рей улыбнулась с поволокой в глазах и произнесла: 

— А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты написал один из этих комплиментов на доске. 

Его взгляд потеплел, и Бен улыбнулся, глядя на неё сверху вниз: 

— Есть любимые варианты?


End file.
